Just Friends
by The Smell Of Summer
Summary: Songfic::Oneshot He saw them kissing from across the lake, but how did he take it?


Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, that belongs to ASP, and the song Just Friends belongs to Gavin Degraw.

A/N: So this is pretty random, and I know that it sucks, but review anyways, because it'd make me happy! While reading this, don't get me wrong, I'm 100000000 Literati, but I felt bad for poor pathetic Dean (at least I did until he became super jerk in seasons 3 & 4).

--------------------------------------------------

_I saw you there last night__  
__Standing in the dark__  
__You were acting so in love__  
__With your hand upon his heart__  
__But you were just friends__  
__At least that's what you said_

Dean watched from across the lake as Rory kissed Jess. He knew Jess had left, but he didn't know why Jess came back. Judging from Jess's reaction after Rory kissed him though, Dean figured it out.

_Now I know better from his fingers in your hair__  
__I'll forgive you for what you've done__  
__If you say that I'm the one_

He knew he should be mad about this, and yet, he wasn't. He had seen this coming for a while. He knew though that Rory loved him, and if she told him that, then he would forgive her without a doubt.

_I've had other options too__  
__But all I want is you_

He thought about how that girl at school... Lindsay had asked him out a couple of times. Even though she was pretty and nice, he turned her down. He only wanted to be with Rory. They were prefect together, weren't they?

_Girl, your body fits me like a glove__  
__And you showered me with words of love_

Everything about them together was perfect, he thought. She was just the right height for him to stoop down and kiss her, and he knew where she did and didn't like to be touched, she knew how to make him laugh, and they each knew what the other's interests were. They had plenty of things in common and things to talk about. And most of all, when they kissed it was like their bodies merged into one.

_While you were just friends__  
__At least that's what you said__  
__Now I know better from his fingers in your hair__  
__I'll forgive you for what you've done__  
__If you say that I'm the one_

Jess kissed Rory back. His fingers were reaching up into her hair. Rory had told Dean, over and over that she and Jess were just friends, that there was nothing going on between them. Dean's fist clenched, but he knew he wouldn't, couldn't, do anything about it.

_It's not my style to lay it on the line__  
__But you don't leave me with a choice this time__  
__Why weren't you true__  
__You know I, I trusted you_

Dean was on the verge of tears. How could Rory do this to him? He had been nothing but kind and generous to her. He loved her, but he knew that soon she would have to choose.

_When you were just friends__  
__At least that's what you said__  
__Now I know better from his fingers in your hair__  
__I'll forgive you for what you've done__  
__If you say that I'm the one_

Were Rory and Jess ever just friends? Dean had noticed there was always something between them, but he had tried to stop it. He had to he loved Rory and she loved him and only him, right?

_You were just friends__  
__Now I know better from his fingers in your hair_

Their kiss only lasted seconds but for Dean it seemed like hours. Everything he had feared had come true. He knew that what was between Rory and Jess was no longer just platonic, and there was nothing he could do about it.

_I'll forgive you for what you've done__  
__If you say that I'm the one__  
__I'll forgive you for what you've done__  
__If you say that I'm the one__  
__I'll forgive you for what you've done __  
__If you say that I'm the one__  
__I'll forgive you_

They parted and Rory ran away. Just like she did when she and Dean kissed for the first time (only slower because of the shoes she was wearing). She turned back and yelled something at Jess, it was something that Dean couldn't quite make out. He heard the music start up and knew that the wedding was starting. Sighing, he turned and sat down. Unless Rory said something, he would pretend that he didn't see anything. They had just got back on track with their relationship and he wouldn't let anything ruin it. He was convinced that she was the one. He sat and watched as she and Lorelai walked down the aisle and wondered if one day that would be them.


End file.
